Prince Ali Rescue
Walkthrough Start You talk to Hassan in the palace and ask him what is wrong, he tells you to go talk to Osman as he can explain to you the whole story. You walk out of the palace in a cut-scene and Osman informs you of Prince Ali's kidnapping by a Lady Keli, who is holding him for ransom. Osman has a plan to save Ali - tieing up the lady, dressing ali like her and escaping in plain sight. He tells you to find his daughter leela in Draynor Village. The plan Travel to Draynor and talk to leela who is just eastern-south of the village, She tells you the things you will need to prepare the plan. Go to ned in Draynor and get him to make you a rope with some of the spun wool you have, plus make a wig. Next head to Aggie and get her to make some yellow dye and ask her to dye the wig with it. Further, ask Aggie about skin paste to lighten Ali's skin colour. She explain that she will need ashes, red berries and some water. Give her the items and she will create the paste. Now with your soft clay head for the jail near Draynor and besure to avoid the agressive level 26 Guards, head into the main building and talk to Lady Keli. Talk to her about anything other than Katrine. Say how she is famous, then ask how her lastest plans are going, and how she is skillful. You can then ask her about Ali and ask to see the key around her neck, then touch it. At this you should get a copy of the key with the soft clay and if you forgot it you will need to repeat the whole process once you return with it. Take the Key imprint to Leela, she suggests taking this with a bronze bar to Osman in Al-Kharid. Once you talk to him he will say that Leela now has the key and you can return to her now. Get the key from her and she will double check you have all the required items, once this is done she will inform you of her little plan. You will need this on order to go forth with the plan: *Rope *Wig *Skin Paste *Pink Shirt *Key *3 glasses of beer Saving Ali Talk to Joe in the Jail and offer him a beer, and another and another until he is drunk then use the rope on Lady Keli. You will need to hurry at this point to get into the cell and free Ali before another Keli respawns and attacks you, if this happens you may need another rope. Use the key on the jail door and talk to Ali, he will get quickly dressed-up and escape. He adds as he leaves that you are a true friend of Al-Kharid. Get out quickly before the Keli respawns otherwise you will need to free Ali again and collect the items. Talk to Hassan back in the palace and he will reward you. Category:Quests